


Drawer Space

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-04
Updated: 2007-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's noisy neighbors have finally moved out; the only question Viggo has is why Sean didn't beat them to the punch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawer Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrkinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/gifts).



"D'you hear that?" Sean asks, eyes closed, stretching out fingertips-to-toes.

Viggo rolls over, puts his head on Sean's chest, pauses a few seconds, then tilts his head up. "I just hear you."

"They moved out. Finally. It's fucking _grand_," Sean says. "We could actually spend the night here."

"It's your place," Viggo points out, putting his head back down on Sean's chest. "If you don't like staying here, you don't have to."

Sean runs his fingers through Viggo's hair. "Never thought of it quite like that before."

Viggo's pretty sure Sean can feel him grinning. "I'll clear out some drawers."

_-end-_


End file.
